When Jessi Met Hakkai
by Your Inner Demons
Summary: Two-Shot How my BF became met to her husbend. Inspired by a YahooIM RP. COMPLETE!
1. Meeting

AN: This is long overdue for my best friend Jessi. This is inspired by my RP with her. In our RP Hakkai is her husbend and Alucard is mine. I originally intended this to be a one-shot, but I've decided to make it a two-shot. This isn't what happened in the RP mind you, it comes completely from the far north corners of my mind. But I thought it would be nice to show who they could have met. For you baby girl. Let me know what you think.

P.S. The whole time I was writing this, I was listening to If Your Not The One by Daniel Bedingfield.

* * *

"Just come with me tonight."

Sam pestered Jessi, as she tried to coax her best friend to go the ice skating rink with her.

"No! I've told you over and over again. I'll fall on my ass and get laughed at. Forget it."

Sam groaned.

"Come on, I have a date tonight and I want a chaperone. You don't have to skate. Just sit on the bench and watch to see if the dude tries anything. Please. I'm begging you…_Best friend…"_

Now it was Jessi's turn to groan as she tilted her head back in defeat.

"I HATE it when you pull the best friend card on me. Ok, but you owe me one…"

* * *

Jessi fiddled with her purse nervously as she and Sam came closer to the ice rink.

"There he is," Sam exclaimed excitedly. She waved her arms frantically "Stefan! Hey!"

Jessi saw a young man with jet black hair turn towards them with a curious look on his face. He then waved and smiled at the duo. Sam was eagerly excited and smiled at Jesi.

"Ok, it'll only be for forty-five minutes then we can go. Alright?"

Jessi smiled at her but inwardly frowned. "Alright."

Sam giggled and headed for a rental shack and then for Stefan.

Jessi sighed and sat down on the bench, chin in her palm. She watched as lovers, old and new, enjoyed themselves and held hands. Flirting with one another, in complete bliss. She envied them. She just knew there was no one for her. She knew there were no more men with chivalry like qualities. She wanted someone who would be strong, courageous, and compassionate all in one, and who would be loyal to her, but not clingy. Someone who would love her for her.

Like that would ever happen…

The winter chill caught Jessi's nose and she sneezed rather loudly.

Jessi covered her mouth and nose in embarrassment. She closed her eyes hoping she'd become invisible. Maybe if she kept them closed long enough, they'd stop looking at her. If only she'd brought her Kleenex packet…

"Here…" Said a masculine, yet gentle voice to her.

Jessi opened her eyes.

In front of her face was a handkerchief. And there was a hand attached to it.

Jessi trailed her eyes from the handkerchief's hand, up the arm and finally to the face. Jessi perked her head up at the site before her, hand still over her face.

In front of her was a beautiful man. He had on a thick hunter green coat and white scarf to knock off the cold. His build seemed thin, but not overly thin, and with a little muscle. He was also a slightly spiky haired brunette. But what captivated Jessi were his beautiful dark green eyes that swirled with kindness.

The man chuckled and smiled at her. He wiggled the handkerchief in front of Jessi.

She snapped out of her daze and took the cloth from him, trying to shake off the feeling of longing to touch the bare skin of his hand underneath a black leather glove.

"Thank you." She said and wiped her face.

"No trouble at all. Is anyone sitting here?" He said pointing to the empty seat next to her.

"Oh…OH! No, no. Please." Jessi nervously gestured at the seat.

The man smiled and sat down next to her. "Thank you"

"Welcome."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Jessi occasionally glancing at this mysterious, handsome stranger across from her with the corner of her eye. So close she could touch him, but she didn't dare. All the while he gazed out at the couples on the ice rink. His eyes; they held happiness with a mixture of sadness and longing.

Jessi felt sympathy towards him. She didn't know him, but somehow felt that he was hurting inside. She frowned, wishing she could make him feel better. She was shaken from her thoughts when he spoke.

"So, why is a lovely girl like you sitting on this bench all by herself?"

Jessi snapped her head toward him and his curious expression. Normally she didn't talk strangers, but this one felt different.

"I-I'm chaperoning for my friend." She said pointing at Sam, who was laughing with Stefan. "She wants me to make sure her date doesn't try anything while she has her guard down."

His eyes widened slightly, and his mouth formed a tiny O. "I see."

Jessi bit her lip, hesitant to ask him, but she finally decided to go for it.

"Well, um, w-why are you here by yourself?"

He smiled at her sweetly and looked at the crowd of people at the rink.

"I just came here to watch them. Wishing I could be a part of it…"

"…You can't skate?"

The man seemed a little surprised for a moment, but soon began to laugh. Trying to cover it with his mouth.

"Oh no, it's not that," He said "I can skate fine. It's just…"

He paused and then looked at Jessi.

"Can you skate?"

Jessi eyes widened a bit and she shook her head. "Me?! Oh no, no, no. I can't skate for beans." She chuckled a little akwardly.

The man looked at her and then looked back towards the rink. He seemed to be deep in thought. Jessi leaned over to look at him.

"Are you ok?" She asked

He turned to face her, his smile apparent as ever.

"Would you let me to teach you?"

She moved back a bit and blushed. Did this mysterious stranger really just ask her this?

"Oh. Oh, I couldn't! I mean, I barely know you. I don't even know your name. Plus, I-I don't wanna impose on anything."

"Oh, well you wouldn't be imposing. I'm insisting. Also, like you're doing for your friend, have her chaperone for you. Even though, I promise I'm not up to anything. And my name is Cho Hakkai."

Jessi blushed harder. She almost wanted to remove her coat. She looked at him. He seemed trustworthy, but looks could be deceiving. However, he did suggest Sam watch over. But she didn't wanna bother him, but he was insisting.

She thought it over for a moment

"Well, if it ok with Sam. I guess that would be ok."

He smiled happily at her.

That was when Sam came up to the two. She looked at Jessi.

"Date's over. Let's go, Jessi."

"Wait, you were only gone twenty minutes! What happened?!"

Sam pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. Jessi looked and saw Stefan flirting with some other girl. She looked up at Sam

"Oh, I see…" Jessi said. Before she forgot, Jessi stood up and leaned towards Hakkai who was now also standing.

"Um, Sam, this is Hakkai. I've been getting acquainted with him and he's offered to give me skating lessons. B-But just to be safe, he said he'd do it if you watched over while he was teaching me. Remember, you owe me one anyway."

Sam blinked a couple of times and looked Hakkai over. After a few moments, she crossed her arms and sighed.

"Ok, but if you try anything buddy. I'll rip off your ass and feed it to my cat."

Hakkai chuckled nervously. "I see you're one of those protective friends. It's good to have a friend like that. Even though I know it won't help much, I can reassure you I mean no harm what so ever." He smiled at Sam.

He turned to Jessi and took her hand, placing a piece of paper in it.

"Just give me a call when you're ready for those lessons. I'll see you around."

He smiled at the duo one last time before turning and leaving.

Jessi smiled, feeling light as a feather. She didn't know it then, but she was watching her future husband walk away.

* * *

AN: Ok, that's the first one. Next will be a lemon so be prepared.


	2. Loving LEMON WARNING

AN: OMG! Finally done! On January 1st, I succeded in completing my New Year's Resolution. Anyways, for my best friend Jessika, who I have been promising to get this too. I just hope you like it babygirl, alot of love went into making it.

WARNING! LEMON! LEMON!!! Do not read if you are prudish!

Other then that, please enjoy! ^^

* * *

..:: Three Months Later ::..

In the months that passed, Jessi had met with Hakkai again; taking his offer for skating lessons. She and Sam had gotten to know him rather well and it was decided that he was no threat. So now, every time a lesson came up, Jessi would go alone.

Every time she was around him, she didn't feel alone anymore. As if he completed her. And when she would have to leave him, her heart would sink. Deep down she knew what this feeling was, but denied herself the truth. So in her denial, Jessi decided to get a second opinion.

* * *

"You, dear girl, are in love." Sam said, popping a cherry into her mouth.

"That's stupid Sam. I mean, you've said some dumb stuff before, but this one tops it." Jessi retorted

"Oh come off it. Every time you see him, you light up like a damn Christmas tree in New York! You said, your heart pounds, you get butterflies in your stomach, and when you leave him to come home, you get so sad you almost cry! In other words, you got it bad."

"But I…"

Sam sighed, reaching for another cherry.

"I'm not gonna argue with you Jessi, but this guy is everything you've been wanting. You told me you wanted a guy who was gentle, but not a pushover. A dude who could be a lover AND a fighter. I'd say Hakkai fits that description."

Jessi blushed a little, she had hoped that Sam wouldn't be so blunt about the situation. She should have known better.

Jessi reached for a chocolate and unfolded the wrapping on it.

"I know. He's just what I've been looking for even when I wasn't looking. But that's the problem, he's too good to be true."

Jessi ate the chocolate, and savored it on her tongue. As the chocolate melted, so did her stress on the matter.

"Well, I doubt that."

"What do you mean, Sam?"

"Well, I'm sure that if you got to know him better, there will probably be something about him that rules out the too good to be true thing. Maybe something he did or a nasty habit. Something like that. That'll all."

"I suppose…"

"Jess, I say you should go for it!"

Jessi looked at Sam with wide eyes.

"What?!"

"Well, just tell him how you feel. If you don't, you WILL regret it."

"Yeah, yeah. Because I'll never know what could have been and all that philosophical shit."

Jessi picked up her cup of hot cocoa and pressed it to her lips.

"No, cuz if you don't, I'll break your arm."

"…I'll tell him tomorrow." She said, taking a sip

" 'At a girl!"

* * *

"That's great! You've been practicing!" Hakkai stated, while watching Jessi skate.

She turned around and skated towards him. Jessi came to an abrupt stop when she was5 feet from him. She smiled up at him and he smiled back at her.

She blushed, his smile tantalizing her.

Hakkai cleared his throat.

"Very good, Jessika. Well, I think that wraps up this lesson for today. How about Saturday? Say around 2?" He asked

"Sure, sounds good." She replied

Jessi's foot fidgeted on the ground as she struggled to find the words. She bit her bottom lip, trying to think. Then her thoughts were interrupted.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Hakkai asked her

She looked at him for a moment in surprise.

"Um, yeah, sure."

He smiled at her and offered his arm.

"Come on, then."

And she took it happily.

* * *

"Here," Jessi said to Hakkai, offering some Hot Cocoa "Nice and warm."

"Thank you." He replied and took it smiling up at her. He took a sip of the warm beverage as she sat on the couch next to him.

Jessi had invited Hakkai into the house. It was cold and she though he could at least warm himself up before he headed home.

"How is it?"

He pulled the cup away from his soft lips and smiled at her. "Delicious! You made it yourself?"

"Sort of, Swiss Miss." Jessi answered a little red in the face.

Hakkai chuckled, finding her response rather humorous.

Jessi began to think of her conversation with Sam yesterday. She knew it was only her and Hakkai alone in the house because Sam was away at her bowling rival's home to fill out some contracts on a prize. Now would be as good a time as any to tell him. If only she could find the guts to do it.

She could hear her best friends' voice in her head calling her a wimp. She also knew Sam would probably keep the promise about breaking her arm.

She sighed inwardly and set her cocoa on the coffee table. She took a deep breath.

"..Hakkai…"

He smiled, oh Gods how she loved his smile. "Yes?"

"There's something…something I wanna tell you…"

She didn't want to look at him. In fear or in embarrassment, she didn't know. But she also knew she'd look like a coward if she didn't look at him.

Jessi bit her lip and turned her head to face Hakkai.

He wasn't wearing his signature smile that he wore almost all the time. His mouth was as straight as a line, and his eye were blank; nearly no light at all in them.

"I'm listening." He said to her in a monotone voice that sent horrid shivers down Jessi's spine.

She gulped felling that she already knew his answer. Tears stung the back of her eyes as she blurted it out. With all hope gone, what was she to lose?

"I love you… I-I don't know why, but every time I'm with you, I feel whole; like a piece is being brought into place that should never leave. And when you're gone, I can't get you out of my head. But, I completely understand that you don't feel the same, so can we at least remain friends?"

She looked at him, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

On Hakkai's face, there was no expression, except for a tiny glint of sadness in his green orbs.

Not being able to stand the uneasy feeling the air, Jessi stood up. She began to walk away when she felt his hand grab hold of her wrist. It held firmly, but gently at the same time.

"Jessi, don't walk away because I love you too. I've loved you ever since the day I saw you sitting on that park bench. I was hesitant at first…" He trailed off letting go of her wrist.

By now, Jessi was facing him. Her face showed to small waterfalls in her cheeks that shone in the light. She was frozen in place by his words. Had he meant them? Truly meant them?

Hakkai stood up and quickly pulled Jessi to him, wanting nothing more than to hold her forever in his arms.

"Jessika, I do love you. And I'm glad you feel the same way. Words can' describe how happy I am about that. But…we can't be together…"

Jessi had still been frozen, until he spoke those words. When he did, she put her arms around him tightly, afraid that if she let go she would never have the chance told hold him like this again.

"Why not? Is it another woman?"

He let out a said laugh. "Sort of …"

She clenched her fists, taking some of his shirt with them. She knew he was too good to be true.

"…Jessika, will you listen if I tell you the whole story as to why?"

"…Yes…"

Was it minutes or hours that they stood? However long it was, Hakkai had unraveled a long, sad story upon Jessika.

That he had once been a mortal man in love, but when his love was taken from him, he'd sought revenge in the worst way and only to receive nothing in the end but heartbreak.

By the end of the story, Jessi was sobbing on Hakkai's shoulder. Hearing what he had been though, she could never imagine the pain he had been feeling for so long.

Hakkai sat them both on the couch, holding Jessi close, running a gentle hand though her hair.

Jessi hiccupped a bit before composing her herself, she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"How cruel…" She said

"I know Jessi."

"How dare she?!" Jessi exclaimed angrily

Hakkai went wide eyed and looked upon the young woman, who looked like she was ready to kill something…or someone…

"How could she do that to you?! You sacrificed your humanity to save her and rescue her from that hell, and how does she repay you?! By killing herself just because she was pregnant with a baby that wasn't yours! What a horrid excuse to let go like that. Had it been me… I would have come to you with open arms and just be happy to see you."

Jessi shook her head, she began to cry again.

"She should not have done that…She should have known how much she meant to you and clung onto you for dear life when you came…"

Jessi slammed her fist onto the table in rage.

"IDIOT!"

Her mouth was instantly covered by her hand. She looked at Hakkai whose eyes were as big as saucers. She lowered her hand.

"I-I am so sorry Hakkai. I mean, she was your first love, and I had no right to say that. Please forgive me…I-"

She was cut off by his lips locking onto hers. Before she could get away, he grabbed her shoulders tightly and pulled her closer, making his kiss deeper. As he held her, Jessi began to relax into his kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

They stayed like that for a god few moments that seemed timeless, until Hakkai pulled back. His green eyes shining with love and salty mist.

"Jessika, those words… They are exactly how I've felt for the longest time. I always wondered why she did that, how could she have done that. Although, I tried to deny it, I began to think it was destiny because she wasn't the right one. I had always been so sure she was the one that I kept convincing myself it was true…Until now…Jessika…I love you…I think, even more then I loved Kanan…"

She looked at him and cupped his face with both of her hands.

"Even if you didn't, know that I would never hurt you like that. Ever…"

She finished her sentence and sealed it with a kiss

* * *

She laid naked beneath him, covering her bare breasts in embarrassment. Her cheeks flushed with crimson, her head was turned and her eyes closed.

Jessi's lip quivered, feeling a small chill run up her spine when she felt his erect manhood brush against her thigh.

Hakkai smiled down at her and cupped her chin. He turned her head to face his.

"Jessika, open your eyes… You've nothing to be ashamed of. You are beautiful."

Putting all trust in the demon hovering over her, Jessi slowly opened her eyes. What she saw astounded her

Hakkai had taken off his power limiters to reveal himself to her fully. He was beautiful; vines tattooed his body in a breath taking spiral. His brown hair was longer and shiner the before. His ears, that had been normal before, were now pointed showing of more of his beastly side.

Jessi's eyes traveled lower, until they reached the scar on his belly. She lifted her hand to touch it, but immediately pulled back as though she had touched something hot.

Hakkai noted this and took her hand. He placed it gently on the scar.

"Jessika, if this is to work, you and I must share everything and embrace, even our scars of the past."

She looked into his eyes. Holding her gaze, she smiled up at him lovingly.

"Then…We will…"

She lifted her arms to him to reveal what the past had done to her.

Hakkai grabbed her wrist gently and began to heal her scars with kisses. He worked his way up until he reached her mouth. He held her to him, not wanting to let go, lavishing her mouth with a sensuous kiss that defied the moon, the stars, and the sea. The heavens envied such a one. He licked her lips asking for entrance which she gladly gave him.

For Jessi, it was as though heaven was shining down on her at last. His touch sent a warmth to her belly and his lips only kindled the flames. His taste was sweeter then honey and warmer then the sunshine in spring.

One of his hands traveled to her right breast, which he cupped gently kneading it. Jessi gasped as he gently brushed his thumb over her nipple. Spark flew through her body in every direction.

Hakkai looked into her eyes, pleading for her permission with them. Jessi took a moment before slightly nodding. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly. Hakkai smiled and kissed her on the cheek. And then on her jaw. He kissed her until he reached her beautiful breast that ached to be touched.

He gently nipped her left breast and then took the nipple into his mouth, using his tongue to tease it.

Jessi bit her lip, the sparks flying wildly again.

Hakkai let go of her nipple and began trailing his kisses downward. He kept moving down until he reached her womanhood. He looked up at Jessi, who was biting the back of her hand with anticipation.

He smiled and kissed her loins, giving her reassurance. He began to lavish the tiny jewel with his tongue.

Jessi's head shot back as he did. Her hand going straight for his hair, clenching her fists as he continued to taste her now wet folds. She arched her back when he inserted two of his fingers into her, pumping them in and out slowly causing heat to rush to Jessi's head.

"H-Hakkai….Please…"

The converted demon stopped what he was doing and positioned himself over her, straddling her hips. He came close to her face and locked his eyes onto hers.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"…Yes..." she replied, desire evident in her voice.

Hakkai smiled. He leaned down into the crook of her neck and kissed it. He used his hands to wrap her legs around his waist.

"I love you…" he whispered

Jessi pulled him closer and kissed his cheek. She down on her lip as he entered her. He'd gone in fast, but didn't move, giving time for her body to adjust to him. He noticed a small tear escape her eye and kissed it away. She looked at him and he gave her one more reassuring kiss.

He eased out of her slowly and began back in slowly. He kept this pace, slowly going in and out of her.

Jessi began to pant.

"Hakkai, please, go faster…"

He smiled and did as she commanded. His pace quickened. Jessi was on fire with need. She wanted more of him. Craved for it.

"Faster…Deeper…Please…"

He wanted more of her as well and began to move his with a demons speed and plunged deep within her walls.

Jessi began to moan. Hakkai growled an animalistic growl.

They both hit their climaxes together. Both were out of breath and panting. Jessi looked into her new found lovers eyes and they shined. He was truly happy, and so was she.

Hakkai pulled Jessi close and covered them with a blanket. She snuggled up to him and laid a hand on his chest.

"I love you…" she said

Hakkai kissed her brow.

"And I love you…" he said

They both drifted off to sleep. For the first time in a long time, it was a peaceful sleep for both of them, with pleasant dreams each other.

* * *

Sam covered the two lovers up with a blanket gently smiling all the way. She looked at the couple asleep on the couch for a moment. A small tear of happiness escaping her eye.

"Congratulations Jessi. You found the one."

Sam kissed Jessi's cheek and Hakkai before heading up to bed.

"It seems I have another person to annoy." She said with a hint of prankster like malice in her voice.

* * *

AN: And there you have it! ^^ Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
